Moonlight Kisses
by Cocomon
Summary: Ichigo is unsure of his feelings towards Rukia, and she's wondering how to tell him. Maybe a night ouside alone is all they need... Cute One-shot for my friend's B-day. IchigoxRukia


So here it is. This is just a one-shot Ichigo and Rukia romance for Romance-sword, one of my besties, for her Birthday. Nothing much to say. Onwards.

And oh yeah, I guess I should do that diclaimer thing, causre it's polite, right? I do NOT own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would have already stuffed Orihime and had sex with Rukia, Chad would have a girlfriend, cause he deserves one, The clown science guy would have more spotlight (cuase he's AWSOME) and Orihime would have toughened up! (No offence if you like her, she just gets on my nerves!!).

* * *

It had been a normal day for Ichigo Kurosaki.

Defeat some puny hollow at 2:00 in the morning, have a screaming match with Renji, avoid being killed by Rukia (it wouldn't have happened if she wasn't such a _crappy_ drawer!) and kick Kon's ass for trying to sneak to somewhere Ichigo would NEVER recommend to anyone under 18, including himself.

Yep, pretty much normal.

And it didn't bloody help that he couldn't FUCKING get to sleep. All that unwanted adrenalin from Hollow-hunting did tend to do that to you.

Groaning, he rolled over and attempted to drift off, but his bastard of a head screamed at him and refused to co-operate. Swearing under his breath, he slowly sat up in bed and pushed his feet over the side.

He sat there for a couple of minutes, sleepily rubbing his eyes and drowsily running a hand through his messy orange hair before slouching up and stretching. Once he was actually awake he sighed and swore under his breath. He was pretty darn sure he sisters didn't have to deal with this kind of shit!

He was about to go downstairs for some coke or something when he caught sight of the moon shining in from his window. Creeping quietly as to not wake Kon or Rukia he crossed his room and stood at the window still.

Fuck. He'd never seen the moon like that before. It was huge and bright, shining in a mysterious but beautiful way. It was just so…. beautiful and delicate looking. It kinda reminded him of Rukia…

As soon as that though entered his head he froze, and slowly turned to stare at the sleeping form of Rukia as redness starting to form on his face for an unknown reason (to him).

She slept quietly, one hand draped over her calm face. She looked completely harmless at the moment while sleeping in his closet, and indeed delicate at the moment, but Ichigo knew she was anything _but_ delicate and harmless. If the bruises he had acquired from her on numerous occasions counted.

He clenched his teeth, not liking where his one-sided musings were heading. Shaking his head, he trampled as quietly as he could into to the kitchen, grabbed some left-over Chinese and started to gobble relentlessly, not noticing the gentle footfalls coming down the stairs.

'Ichigo.'

The voice came from right behind him and he choked on a piece of egg in surprise. _How the hell did she do that?!_

He spun around to come face-to-face with Rukia. He coughed, clearing out the damn egg before straightening and glaring at her. 'What?' He demanded rudely, not in the mood for any kind of shit, and started to eat again.

'Just curious as to why you would suddenly come downstairs to eat more when you should be sleeping.' She smirked. 'Typical. I knew you couldn't do a lot of things, but eating? Only you can be dumb enough.'

He chocked again at this comment on some unfortunate bits of rice and spluttered incoherently before gasping out a 'Haven't you ever heard of "midnight snack?!" And you just surprised me!'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Right.'

Ichigo glared at her, then turned away and ignored her, reaching into the fridge to grab a coke. Rukia rolled her eyes.

'You know, you never cease to amaze me.'

Ichigo grunted nonchalantly and opened his coke.

'And you always act so different from what I expect.'

Ichigo took a sip, still attempting to ignore her.

'You act like a complete bumbling idiot.'

Ichigo frowned and still refused to look at her. If she was going to speak about him like that, she deserved it.

'And yet, you care for others around you, have rare moments of hope and have a pure heart. That's why I like you.'

Ichigo froze, and whirled around. What had happened to the insults? His breath hitched and he nearly dropped the can when he turned and found her face inches from his own. His warm breath mingled with hers and her huge eyes were suddenly the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

His breath hitching and heart hammering with the moment, Ichigo lost himself in their own little world as she leaned closer, her beautiful eyes closing…

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep!!!!!!_

Both of them froze in position. The moment broke.

'FUCK! How many funking Hollows do I have to bloody kill in a day?!'

* * *

Rukia sat patiently on a park bench in the moon's light as she watched Ichigo pulverise a hollow-run-amok. She sighed and stared tapping her foot impatiently as Ichigo danced around with it, trading blows in half-hearted attempts.

When their battle reached a record of ten minutes, Rukia cleared her throat loudly. She wouldn't have come if it was going to have taken this long!

Still nothing. She coughed politely.

Nope. Her eyebrow twitched as she decided to try it one more time. 'Ichigo! Hurry up.'

He ignored her, slashing at the hollow mindlessly, his thoughts a muddle- mostly about what happened back in the kitchen. His cheeks burned lightly as he remembered what had almost happened. _Does she like me like that? What was that ?_

Ichigo sighed as he jumped lightly back and used both hands to carve a deep line into its head. He needed a break. He needed to be alone. He needed to work out him feelings. He needed…

'ICHIGO!!'

Ichigo jumped at the sound of her voice, and then looked widely around as she slowly walked up to him. Rukia placed her hand on Ichigos arm to which he jumped a little- her touch was unexpected but cool and soft- and gently looked into his eyes.

'Ichigo, you idiot, it's already dead.'

Ichigo started, then looked down at the hollow-or what was left of it- and his eyes widened a bit. 'Sorry,' he muttered. 'Just thinking.'

'About what?' Rukia asked as she gently lead him to the bench in front of the lake and sat him down.

When her request was met with silence, Rukia smiled and softly ran her fingers over Ichigo's face. Ichigo's face went red and he turned to her, eyes wide.

'What—'

'Where you thinking of this?' Rukia asked softly, leaning forward. Ichigo's heart accelerated rapidly as the distance between them closed.

Rukia smiled faintly as she felt his heat enclose her and his arms wrap around her. Their lips touched and Ichigo's heart stopped at the soft contact. He leant into it, pulling her onto his lap as their kiss deepened. Rukia laced her hands around Ichigo's neck and pushed herself into his chest.

Rukia finally pulled away for air, much to Ichigo's disappointment. 'Hey,' he whispered. 'Hurry up.'

Rukia rolled her eyes. 'Figures you're an impatient bastard, even in kissing!'

Ichigo's half-glazed eyes snapped fully open and glared at Rukia. 'Hey! You're the one who started this bloody thing, so finish it!'

Rukia's glare hardened to match Ichigo's, and they sat there for a while, glazing into each others eyes (but this time not in a romantic way… in a completely non-romantic mean way). Rukia was the one to break it, her eyes softening and lowering.

'Come on, Ichigo. Let's go home.' She smiled at him, and Ichigo felt his anger and frustration melt away with her kind face. He slowly smiled as well, fighting down a blush that crept up to his face- damn these feelings! He was still getting used to them…

She lowered her head and placed a small kiss on Ichigo's head, gently brushing away his bangs. Ichigo lost the fight with his blush and it came full-force to his face. Rukia smiled at him. Ichigo shyly grinned back, for the first time in his life feeling a little insecure and unsure of his feelings.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand as he got up, and the two walked through the park, under the light of the full moon.

* * *

HAPPY Birthday Romance-Sword (for like, two months ago- June)!!!!!!!!!!!

This was really annoying to write. Seriously. I don't watch Bleach that much, and had to continusly ask Romance-sword about their personalities, and I'm still not sure if I got them right. Oh #$%! well. What do I care? Naruto PWNS Bleach so much its funny!!

Hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
